


A Pen Search

by Avaquet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV First Person, This prompt was too big to put on tumblr, practice prompt, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: I got a prompt to write about losing something trivial and actively searching for it, leading to others finding lost things as well. But was the item truly lost? Featuring Inquisitor Evelyn Lavellan of course!





	A Pen Search

**Author's Note:**

> On AO3 this is my first DA writing, I have done other prompts on my Tumblr though. So it is not my first! I may upload my other prompts to AO3 in a collection of sorts for archival purposes.

Brows furrowed, strain on my forehead, I rest my elbow on the war table and rub my temples. “Commander, could you send some of your forces?”

“Yes, Inquisitor. May want to sign the paper at least.” He nudged the neatly folded letter to me. 

I reach back to my satchel and look for the pen I usually use, though I straighten up when I cannot feel it. “Something wrong, Inquisitor?” Josie asked.

“Strange,” I began, “I always keep a pen or pencil with me. I have neither.”

“No worries.” Said Josie offering her own, “Just use this one.”

Sighing, I took her pen and signed the paper, handing the contract to Leliana to send out. _Where did I put it? I always have one, what the fuck?_ “That’s going to bug me all day. Did I drop it, maybe?” I immediately dropped down to look under the table. 

Cullen chuckled, “It is ah, just a pen, Inquisitor. I’m sure we can get you another one.”

Groaning, I replied, “No, because then I’ll find the pen and have extra.”

“You having an extra pen in this case isn’t a bad idea.” Josie was writing, the scratch of her pen giving that away.

I sighed, “I _have_ extra. What I’m saying is I always know I have one or two writing utensils on me and neither of them are and it’s bugging me. A lot.” 

“Want us to help?” Leliana offered.

“Please.” I begged. And with that, all four of us started searching in different areas of the room. Me, under the table, sticking my hand in various holes the tree stump table had, and also cursing in various elvhen phrases.

“Oh!” Josie perked up.

In my excitement I tried to stand up while under the table and hit my head, the sound echoed in the room and I hissed. A dull but very prominent pain throbbed throughout my head. I rubbed my head as I stood up to face Josie who had come to see if I was okay. “Did you find it?” I asked.

“Um, no.” She said awkwardly. My eyes looked down at her clutched hand. “Oh, this? It’s um...” She leaned in close and whispered, “A lost shoe to one of my ah, um...dolls.”

“Oh hey!” Cullen perked up with a smile, “One of the jewels fell off the belt of my sword, was over here.”

My face felt drooped, “Well, glad you all can find missing stuff.” I meant what I said, but was also slightly annoyed.

Leliana held something in her hand that was shiny when she stood up slowly. Cullen asked what it was and she responded, “Not the pen, sadly. I don’t think your pen is in here, Inquisitor. But I did find a paper in the cracks of the floorboard.”

“Oh, mysterious.” My brows raised, I do love a good mystery.

She chuckled, “Not really, no. I know what it is, and I’m glad to have it back. Must’ve fallen from my pocket.”

“Well,” I began, holding a sarcastic smile, “I found a dull headache. Maybe I dropped my pen elsewhere.”

Josie’s hand clasped my shoulder, “You’ll find it. Pens don’t just disappear or walk off somewhere.”

“Maybe retrace your steps?” Cullen suggested.

My facial expression dropped, “Oh shit. Hah, I’ve been everywhere in Skyhold in the past...hour even.”

Leliana was already half out the door, “Ah, well, good luck with that.”

Josie smiled, “Hey, I believe in you.” And she followed out the door with Cullen.

I got it, searching Skyhold for a pen when they could be doing better things with their time and all. It is only a pen after all. But it’s my pen and I’m going to look for it. Alone, yes, but it would seriously haunt me all day if I didn’t get it back. It would be the bane of my sleep and seep into my nightmares...well, maybe not that harsh. I shrugged, _it’s nice to worry about a pen instead of lives._ I walk out and pass Josie putting the doll shoe on, though she did try to cover up what she was doing. I didn’t say anything and acted like I didn’t see it. _Varric writes, I could start with him first._ And that I did. 

“Hey, Blossom!” He smiled when he saw me approaching, “Up for a quick game?”

I shook my head, “Nope. I’m ah, busy.”

“Need any help?”

“Actually, yes. I’m looking for my pen. Haven’t seen an extra one around have ya? Maybe ah, one drop from me from our earlier chat?”

He chuckled but skimmed the table, “Nope. Just mine. Funny though, I lost my backup pen a few days ago.”

“Five royals say I find mine before you do.” I challenged.

He shrugged and crossed his arms. “Alright, Blossom. Five royals it is.”

“Well, let’s start looking around. Could be on the floor you know?” I kneeled down to start looking, maybe a bit too fast because my head protested where I had hit it.

“Oh shit, now? Well, heh, okay.” He joined me on the floor and we searched around. The floorboards in this area had bigger cracks and crevasses perfect for a pen to sit. And if I find mine here, the floorboards will be on the priority list to be refurbished.

We search around for a moment and Varric stood up to take one last look at the table, but as he did he noticed something above the fireplace. “Blossom,” He called. I carefully, this time, stood up to look at what he was holding. It was a pen, not mine. “You owe me five royals.”

I felt my face go blank and stare off in the distance as I reached back and got my coin purse. Pulled out five royals and reluctantly gave it to Varric. “Whelp. I don’t think it’s here. By it I mean my pen.”

“Ah, you’ll find it. I know.”

I looked down at him with suspicion, “You do now?”

“Yeah, got five lucky coins now.” He smirked.

With a sharp inhale, I looked away and said playfully, “Damn you.”

He patted me on the back, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to put my pen in a safe place so I don’t lose it again.” He walked to the other side of the table to place it in a special case. “You know,” he began, “maybe you should invest more into a special spot for your pen instead of betting you’ll see yours again.” I could see his shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, that’s why you lost yours in the first place.”

“Lost it nearby.”

“You still lost it.”

“Did you lose yours nearby?”

“I don’t know where I lost mine. Could be anywhere in Skyhold right now.” I threw up my hands. “Hit my head on the war table earlier looking for it, too.”

He chuckled, “Retracing your steps? Gonna call an all out search?”

“Cocky,” I pestered. “Just because you found yours doesn’t mean...ah fuck it.”

“Oh, so that’s why you need your pen back so badly.” He said between chuckling, almost keeping it straight.

I snorted, “Fuck you.”

“Good luck, Blossom.”

And with that I instinctively went to Solas. I had a route down when I checked on the Inner Circle, and the next stop was him after Varric as always. Solas seemed to be getting ready to paint another section of the wall, a fresco. A cup of tea, half drank and now cold, sat on a few papers like a paperweight. 

“Ah, Lethallan, wasn’t expecting to see you so soon today.” He greeted me.

“I’m looking for something, well, trivial in retrospect.” Then it hit, what exactly I was doing, and blushed a bit for feeling like I’ve overreacted to something so small.

“And that is?”

“I lost my pen.”

“Ah, I do not think you will find yours here. There are two, both of which are mine. One on that table,” he pointed to the one in the middle of the room, “and that one.” he pointed to the table that led out to the balcony and walkway.

“You keep your floors pretty clean.” I said as a compliment with a bit of remorse.

“Thank you, Evelyn. Though, I seem to have misplaced one can of paint required for this next section.”

“Is it not with the others?”

“It is with either my organized pile or the unorganized pile. Which, as you can see, that pile is scattered throughout the room.” His hands motioned to the entire room. “A sea green paint.” He slowly walked around the room checking each can. “I have checked this room multiple ti-found it.” He picked it up and brought it over to his organized pile.

“Well, that’s good.” I internally sighed. Though I am excited to see the next thing he makes, as he is quite talented with it and his frescos have been so beautiful to see. “I think I’m going to check upstairs with Dorian, now. Leave you to your work.”

“You would have more luck there, I agree.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be looking all over Skyhold for it.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. I wish you luck, Lethallan.”

I bowed my head, “Thank you.” And headed upstairs towards Dorian. Internally I was telling myself to be more happy that everyone seems to be finding lost items, maybe it’ll lead up to finding my pen. _I mean, I am happy for my friends, am I jealous? Or am I just annoyed? Both? Eugh. Maybe it’s the pain from my head, which isn’t that bad and is going away. Look, just, fucking acknowledge you’re happy for friends but annoyed at not getting anywhere personally. There, I said it. Thought it. Whatever._ _  
_

Dorian is tossing books aside again, looking for a specific one no doubt. “Ah, hello again.” He noticed me.

“You’re also looking for something, aren’t you?”

“My sanity at this point. Yes, a certain book. I saw it just yesterday, about Tevinter. Now I cannot seem to find it.” He threw another book.

“I know how that feels. I’ve lost my sanity over a pen.” I leaned up against the wall.

He stopped to look at me, “A pen? Why not get another one?”

“It’s _my_ pen, and I’ve misplaced it somewhere. I’ve had Leliana, Cullen, Josie, and Varric help me for a bit, but it’s nowhere. Solas obviously didn’t have it and he was about to start on the next section of wall. So, couldn’t ask him for help.” 

“Well, what does this pen of yours look like?”

“It’s thick, a bit heavy. Regular fountain pen except the decals are that of two dragons. It holds my special red ink as well.”

“Might I ask, what is it with you and dragons?” He went back to book searching.

I raised a brow, “They’re awesome, and great, and badass. Can I at least take a look around here?”

“Be my guest. Just, be careful around my table. I have everything neatly organized, unlike these bookshelves.” Dorian also told me the name of the book he was searching for.

His area was tidy, unlike the floor. I even. Felt around under the small rug and there was nothing. His books, pens, papers, trinkets, nothing that even resembles my pen. I sighed, and my eye caught the book he was looking for, which was leaning up against the wall on the floor. I handed it to him, “It was on the floor.”

He gasped. “Oh, I put it there didn’t I? Surprised even myself. I’ll tidy this place up later. Though, I wouldn’t be opposed to -“

“No. I have something eating my head already.”

“The loose braid?”

I put my hand up to my head, it wasn’t loose earlier, damnit. “No. My pen. Besides you made this mess.”

He feigned offense, “It is not a mess, it is fashionably disorganized. Can’t seem too perfect. People take notice of that.”

“Fashionably disorganized is a mess.”

“You have no eye for it. Just like your pen it seems.” He smiled.

I scoffed and shook my head, “I need to go check around. I’m retracing my steps, y’know.”

“Hope you’re not wasting your time. Someone might’ve took it. It is no ordinary pen.”

“Who would take the Inquisitor’s pen?” I asked.

“Anyone who would pay to see you go absolutely crazy like this.”

I clasped at my chest, “I’m not crazy. It’s a reasonable issue. Like you and your...fashionable disorganization.”

“Issue? Fashion of any kind is only an issue if you don’t have a sense of it.”

My response was simply shaking my head. “I should go check with Vivienne, maybe she’ll actually help me.” I teased.

“Hey,” He playfully snapped, “I helped you find my book for me.”

My hand waved at him while I was walking away. When I passed the door that lead to the balcony that Vivienne set her quarters in, which held a beautiful view of the main hall and part of Skyhold, there were cushions on the floor and Vivienne was searching around. _She must’ve lost something, too._ _  
_

“You alright, Vivienne?” I asked.

She stuck her hand between the back cushion of her lounge and the bottom part then pulled out a jewel with a smile, “Now I am, dear.” She stood up and patted herself, straightening out her outfit.

“Find something?”

“This is a jewel that fell off one of my masks, dear. I’ve been looking for it for weeks. I’ll need to have a chat with whoever was in charge of making this specific piece, but otherwise, all is good.” She sat the jewel down on her end table. I helped her put the main cushions back on her lounge and straighten things up. “So, darling, what has brought you back up here?”

“I’m missing my pen.”

“The one with the two dragons sculpted on it?” I nodded. “Oh, that’s horrible that you’re missing it, dear. Might I suggest looking in the tavern? I know you go there often, and Cole might know where it is.” Vivienne suggested.

“I’ll look there soon. I’ve just been looking around here for the time. I know I came up here a while ago before my meeting. I’m guessing you didn’t see anything?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, darling, I have not seen it. It was a beautiful and elegant pen, so I hope you’re able to find it.”

“Yeah, me too.” I sighed and leaned up against the banister, rubbing my head, “I think I’ll go check on Blackwall, Cassandra, and Veil before ending at the tavern. Which is off from my usual track.”

“Track?”

“Well, yeah. After I see you, I see Bull, Sera, and Cole at the tavern. Then Veil, Cassandra, and Blackwall. You all usually hang out at similar areas in the mornings and evenings.”

“And speaking of which,” She began, “I would love to help you, dear, but I have a meeting with a few nobles in a few minutes.”

My eyes widened and I stood up straight, “Ah, well, I should probably leave then.”

“Your presence wouldn’t bother them, dear, but I know you find political talks to be boring.”

“You are right,” I chuckled. “I’ll take my leave then.”

“Good luck finding your pen, dear.” Vivienne said as I departed.

I made my way outside to the courtyard of Skyhold. I saw all three, Cassandra, Blackwall, and Veil at the training dummies practicing. Veil had her hair in a usual braid, Cassandra’s in hers, and surprised Blackwall hadn’t tried braiding his beard yet, _he should really join that club._

The sound of dull weapons hitting the straw filled dummies was getting louder and louder as I approached. When the three took notice of me they stopped and greeted.

“You all haven’t seen my pen around, have you?” I asked outright.

Veil chortled, “Hah, um, no. Unless you want us to search the grass.”

“I meant when I went to see you this morning. Did something fall?”

“Nothing fell from your ass that I know about, Ev.” Veil crossed her arms after dropping her mace. “Besides, isn’t your pen kinda heavy? If that thing did drop, it’d make a nose.”

“Doesn’t it also have the two dragons on it?” Cassandra asked for clarification and I nodded in response. “Then, we all know that’s the Inquisitor’s pen. It’d be rude to see it drop and not return it to its owner.”

“Rude, yes,” Blackwall started, “but not impossible. When did you lose it?”

I shrugged, “Maybe this morning? I know it was before the war table meeting.” 

They all looked at each other and thought for a minute then shook their heads. “Yeah, I didn’t hear anything dropped or odd when you came to visit me this morning.” Veil restated.

“I didn’t notice anyone walk close by to you either. Like a pickpocket.” Cassandra said.

Blackwall shook his head, “Sorry, Inquisitor. I don’t have any idea.”

I pursed my lips, “It’s fine. I’ll probably find it in a stupid place because I sat it down there.”

Cassandra picked up another weapon and chuckled, “If you do, let us know where you find it.”

“You want to laugh at me later, don’t you?” I crossed my arms.

“Why else?” Veil walked to where the wall was and picked up a bag.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Orlesian guimauves that Bull was asking for.” She answered. “If you’re heading that direction anyways, could you give it to him?”

I snorted, “You know I’m always heading his way.” I took the sack. “I’ll give it to him. Where’d you get this?”

“Ah, um...long story short, Orlais.” She tried to hide a grin.

Blackwall intervened, “What she meant to say was that the last time you were all in Orlais, Sera tried to get a free bag of this.”

Veil held up her hand, “And before you think otherwise, no, it wasn’t for Bull at first. She was just going to wave it in his face for a bit before I talked her out of it.”

“You forcibly took it from her.” Blackwall corrected.

“Force is a strong word, I distracted her with a nice, ready bed.”

Blackwall made a grunt and went back to attacking the dummy, “I didn’t need to hear that.”

She chuckled, “Anyways, I know Bull wants this for his hot cocoa. You can say you got it for him or something. Maybe he already knows, I don’t know.”

“I think I’ll just tell him the truth. Heh, chances are he already knows the whole story just by reading all of our faces.” I chuckled then frowned, “Which would make getting him a gift or surprise really fucking hard. No wonder he told me it wasn’t often people are able to surprise him. Literally and probably metaphorically somehow.”

“Gotta be spontaneous. Maybe shove the bag up your ass and then-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” I interrupted her, albeit giggling as I spoke. “I’m going to continue my search for my damn stupid pen and also give this to Bull.”

“Give it to him first, can’t have you losing that one, too.” Veil called me out.

I stuck my tongue at her then took my leave making way to the tavern. Maryden’s songs could be heard outside, along with the ambiance of the tavern patrons. Krem smiled and waved at me as I entered, I greeted him back. I walked straight back to where I always found Bull, he was looking over what seemed like a report but when he noticed me he folded the paper up and put it in his pocket, giving me his full attention.

I stop a few inches away from where Bull was sitting, he chuckled and asked, “What’s going on, Kadan?”

“I’m stressed as fuck if I’m being honest. Well, not stressed. Annoyed with a hint of irritation.” I look up at him, and I instantly feel some relaxation wash over me. Just some, but very welcome and needed. Even when I’m done socializing for the day and feel drained, he always brings a sense of comfort. His presence is very calming to me, maybe it’s because I know I won’t be judged, maybe because I love him, maybe because of everything we’ve shared and how we’ve both grown as people. 

“Need to relieve some of that?” Bull suggested.

“Maybe later, I know the cause of it. I’ve searched pretty much all of Skyhold for my damn pen. Have you noticed anything fall from me?” I noticed my tone of voice was softer than it has been.

He shook his head. “Not that I know of.” 

“Damn. Was hoping. Since you’re usually the one taking off my clothes and the satchel usually comes off.” I chuckle.

“Well, Kadan,” he adjusts in his seat to lean on his elbow, “We last had sex in your room. So I’d search there.”

“That was yesterday.”

“I know. Such a long time.” He was both sarcastic and teasing.

I laughed, “I mean, yeah, but I had my pen this morning. Hit the hell outta my head on the war table.”

“Does it hurt?” He knows it is an unwanted and what we call bad pain.

I nodded. “Yeah. It’s mostly that sore throbbing. Spikes when I twist or turn too fast. I really really hope it’s not a concussion.”

“And if it is, you know I don’t mind looking out for you.” He leaned back in his chair and motioned me to come sit, “Here, come relax for just a minute. Sounds like you’ve had a rough day so far. A small break to distract your mind might help you remember where you put your pen anyways.”

“Before I do,” I said as I held up the bag of guimauves and watched his face light up. “I have to give this to you, you know.”

“Ooh, yeah!” He gently took the bag from me and treated it like a newborn baby as he placed it in the chair next to him. “Where’d you get this?” He smiled back at me.

“Veil got it from Sera from Orlais the last time we were there. But they were so kind as to let me give it to you.” I chuckled.

“I knew Sera stole _something._ Didn’t know it was this.” He extended his hand toward me, “Guess I should start by giving you my unique thanks. I call it the Kadan Experience.” I smiled and approached, his hands on my hips to turn me around then picked me up to place on him. He invited me to lean back and I did, one hand wrapped around me came up to my head and massaged. Lost in relaxation, I let out soft and happy moans.

“You need to find it.” Cole’s voice sounded at the stairs. I opened my eyes and usually I would jump but I was too used to this. “She’s putting it back.”

That caused me to jolt back up, Bull’s hands made way for my sudden movement. “What? Who? She? Who’s she?” I asked, loudly.

“Sera.”

I sunk back down, hand came to rub my temples and groaned, “Of-fucking-course it was Sera.”

“One of her many pranks, probably.” Bull said as he relaxed his hands on my thighs.

“Does this really classify as a prank?” I thought for a minute, “Yes it does,” I sighed, “son of a bitch.”

“She heads to the place where you first noticed.” Cole said. “You can catch her. She feels unnoticed.”

“Oh she’ll feel noticed when I’m done with her I’ll-“ I took a deep breath to calm myself. “It’s just a pen, Evelyn. Sera didn’t make you look for it, you did.”

The feeling of Bull’s lips pressing a kiss to the back of my head melted me. “It is just a pen, but don’t go victim-blaming yourself. You have the right to feel.” He muttered. Bull lifted his hands from my thighs, “Go catch her. If you’re still stressed you come back to me. I’ll make sure it goes away.” He said.

I wiggled off him to stand up. “Will do. Even if I’m not stressed, I’ll be back anyways.”

“Anytime, Kadan.” He tilted his head and raised his brows like he tried to wink with his missing eye.

I started off to the war room, in fact I started running when I had exited the tavern. I got side-eyed by the nobles as I rushed past them, scared the shit out of Josie as I barged in without a second thought and passed her in less than a second. The door to the war room swung open as I forced it with rage. Panting at the door, I saw Sera placing my pen on the table and she stared with wide eyes.

“You...” I grunted. “I was looking all over for that-“ stopped to swallow, “damn thing.”

“Funny innit?” She stood up with the pen and wasn’t sure if she was going to move or not.

“Annoying more like.” I corrected.

“It got ya up an’ movin’ though, right? Something different, I dunno. Get ya off course or schedule or whatever, yeah?” She shrugged. “Cool pen, though. Didn’t know it got that red ink innit.”

“You wrote with it?”

“Just a lil, yeah? What? I was curious, you always have it on ya. Looked cool, too.”

I sighed, most of my anger was spent on the running, “Can I just have it back, please?”

She gave it back with no hesitation. “Yeah, here ya go. No hard feelin’s, yeah?” She had a feigned innocence smile on her face, trying to play it off.

I immediately put the pen back in my satchel. Honestly, it was interesting, and I did help others find some things. I know she would never do a prank to actually hurt someone or piss them off too royally, Sera’s not evil. “No,” I began, straightened up my posture and smiled a little, “no hard feelings. Hide something more creative next time.” _I cannot fucking believe I just challenged her, fuck._

“Will do, Inky.” She smiled and I let her pass me at the doorway.

Chuckling, I slowly walked over to the table and leaned on it. “What have I encouraged?”


End file.
